Emily's New Coaches
Emily's New Coaches is the first episode of the seventh season. Plot Thomas is excited to return to the yard and wants to say hello to a new engine who has arrived. She has a brass dome and emerald green paintwork and the Fat Controller introduces her as Emily. After the two engines introduce each other, he tells Emily to collect her coaches, and that she and her driver must learn the line, much to Thomas' impression. The only coaches that Emily can find are Annie and Clarabel and her driver tells her that they are not "her sort" of coaches; but that they will do. The two coaches are insulted, but Emily couples up to them and leaves the yard. Emily puffs along with Annie and Clarabel still insulted but as she passes Thomas, she says hello to him, but Thomas crossly demands that she give his coaches back to him. Emily does not hear Thomas and carries on; she also passes Edward and Percy, but they do not whistle to her, making her sad. The Fat Controller asks Thomas to go to the Docks and pick up some new coaches. Thomas tries to mention his grievances, but the Fat Controller tells him not to argue, so Thomas doesn't and grudgingly heads to the docks. When Emily, Annie and Clarabel return to the yard, Oliver sees her and tells her that those coaches belong to Thomas. Emily finally realises why Thomas was cross, and leaves to apologise. Meanwhile, Thomas is pulling two green coaches, still complaining as he would very much want Annie and Clarabel back. Emily arrives at a signal box where she is flagged down and the signalman tells her that Oliver has not cleared his signal box yet, and asks her to go and see what the problem is. Emily sees that Oliver has broken down on a 4-way track crossing, then hears Thomas' whistle. He sees Oliver but he knows he cannot stop in time; Emily charges and pushes Oliver across the tracks, just in time to barely avoid a collision. Later the Fat Controller praises Emily, then presents her with two brand new coaches, the same ones that Thomas has collected. She apologises to Thomas for taking Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas apologises for being cross. Emily is now very happy and she has now become part of the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer McColl (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) * Toby (original script; replaced by Oliver in final script) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Rolf's Castle * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * The Intersection * Dryaw * Suddery Castle * Fishing Village * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Lighthouse (deleted scene) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season. * This episode marked the first of several things: ** Jocelyn Stevenson's first episode as executive producer. ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as creative consultant. ** The first episode where Michael Brandon is the primary US narrator, although six episodes from the sixth season were re-narrated by Brandon after Alec Baldwin's narrations. ** The first time a female steam engine is a main character of the series ever since Emily started appearing. * This episode, Percy Gets it Right and Best Dressed Engine ahre the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. * Stock footage from Really Useful Engine is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas in Trouble. * In a rare picture, Oliver and Emily have switched tracks at Wellsworth. * According to a SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Oliver's role in this episode was originally meant for Toby. A piece of concept art confirms this. * At Maithwaite, a London, Midland and Scottish Railway poster is seen. * In Michael Brandon's narration, Oliver says "Thanks!" and Emily says "I did it!" after the crashing scene. * The very first scene of the episode is mirrored. * When Emily leaves the yards with Annie and Clarabel, a faceless Toad model can be seen next to her. * This episode marks Annie and Clarabel's only speaking roles in the seventh season. * This episode was released on the Happy Little Helpers VHS/DVD the same day it aired on TV. * In a 2014 SIF poll, this episode was voted the fan favorite of season 7. Goofs * The narrator says Thomas is "taking Annie and Clarabel" back to the yards, but he is not pulling Annie and Clarabel; instead, he is pulling red coaches. * Emily's safety valve is referred to as her "dome." * After Emily drops Annie and Clarabel off at the yard, her siderods suddenly change position as she leaves to find Thomas. * Emily consistently wobbles throughout this episode. * Throughout the episode, Oliver continually gains and loses his lamp and his right (or left) lamp iron. * When the narrator says, "Later, the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt praised Emily," Oliver looks cross. * Percy has James' whistle sound at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right of the screen when Thomas says to Emily, "Give them back!" * In two scenes of Annie and Clarabel (such as when Clarabel whispers, "How dare he say we'll do!"), her right eye (viewers' perspective left) is damaged. * In a close up of Emily's coaches after the Fat Controller presents them to her, one of the coaches does not have its clerestory roof fixed properly. * When Emily begins to push Oliver across the track, his driving wheels don't move. But in the shot from Thomas' point of view, Oliver's wheels are moving. Merchandiseg * Books - Emily's New Coaches and Thomas and Emily (Germany only) * My Thomas Story Library - Emily (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Emily In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Emily's New Coaches-British Narration|UK Narration (Original Music) File:Emily's New Coaches - US (Michael Angelis)|Michael Angelis US Narration File:Emily's New Coaches - US (Michael Brandon)|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video